1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the hardware equipment for use with traveling cubicle curtains, primarily or generally available in hospitals to establish privacy around the bed of a patient. Typically, fabric curtains are mounted with hangers and tracks and other fastening means in such a way that they can be pulled around the patient""s bed to shield the patient from vision, or alternatively, may be withdrawn. Typically, the fabric curtain folds into accordion-like pleats as it is withdrawn. It is not limited to curtains.
It is an important aspect and object of this invention to provide a clip suitable for connecting a portion of the fixed ceiling in the room to a track means which in turn typically carries moveable trolleys or hangers. The term xe2x80x9changerxe2x80x9d used herein is meant to refer generally to any part of the involved hardware. More specifically, the particular element of hardware to which this invention is directed may better be described as a xe2x80x9cclipxe2x80x9d.
2. Prior Art
It is well known to provide hangers, tracks, and the like in the environment of hospital bed curtains. In fact, the application of the withdrawable curtain hung from ceiling fixtures is only typical or generally associated with hospital beds. Known prior art patents dealing generally with this subject include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,599,763; 293,339; 1,267,279; and 2,804,326. None of these earlier presently known patents anticipate or suggest the present invention.
This invention relates most usually to the provision of flexible fabric curtains which are intended to be extended typically around the hospital bed and alternatively to be withdrawn. Generally, such curtains are suspended from tracks which are affixed to the ceiling, and the hardware elements that hold the curtains are free to move in the tracks. The invention has broader applicability.
It is important, particularly in the environment of hospital and nursing home management, that a high degree of economy and flexibility be provided. The present invention specifically relates to a clip which connects a curtain track to a ceiling fixture. Generally, in the contemplation of this invention, the ceiling fixture is a T bar with a generally flat flange part accessible from below. Such T bars are very often used in maintaining the ceiling panels in institutional and other room environments.
This invention is applicable to both flush ceiling tiles and to tegular edge ceiling tiles.
Use of the clips of the present invention has a number of advantages. Their use permits the track to be installed either parallel to and aligned with a longitudinal direction of a ceiling T bar, or alternatively, at right angles to the longitudinal dimension of such a T bar, or indeed, at any desired angle to the longitudinal dimension of the T bar.
The clips, which support the tracks, which in turn support the hangers or other devices to hold up the curtain or other devices, are directly attached to the T Bar Flange, and therefore, a change in the orientation of the clip with respect to the longitudinal dimension of the T bar provides for flexible and easily user-adjustable selective orientation of the track, and hence of the curtain orientation, with respect to the longitudinal dimension of a ceiling grid T bar. Furthermore, this selection or adjustment may be made without the use of screws, or other fasteners, or the use of tools. It may be made by simple manual adjustment.
The invention permits easy installation and removal of tracks without damage to the ceiling. The clips grip the T bar system with a simple insertion, and may be adjusted with a simple twist. A particularly important aspect of the invention is that the clip is a single simple one piece integrally molded plastic element. It is provided with tabs that fit over the top of the opposed flanges of the bottom accessible portion of the T bar. The flanges are diagonally opposed and they permit the clip to be rotated with respect to the longitudinal dimension of the T bar without becoming detached from it. The structure permits a 90xc2x0 angle of twist. The clip may be easily inserted onto the T bar. The track may be easily inserted into the clip.